Over The Edge
by Requiem for the Dream
Summary: But I loved you too, why did you leave me? I know it was forbidden...but it could have become something great... CRACK: Whitepaw X Smokepaw


**So as I sit here wondering, what if Smokepaw, when he fell, HAD been loved by a different she – cat in ThunderClan? Well, here goes a Smoke x White fic! **

**This will be a group of oneshots that will be nothing but crack fics…**

**The below quote was written by Erin Hunter, not me in anyway so I am NOT claiming it as my own. I only changed Leafpaw's name with Whitepaw's to make it look like it was in her perspective. **

_The cats fell into single file to pick their way along the ledge. _

_"Carry the kits!" Blackstar called down the line, and his yowl echoed eerily off the walls of the gorge._

_The ledge followed the curve of the mountain, sloping up toward a narrow pass between the two peaks. The mountainside echoed with the rattle of stones as the edge of the path crumbled beneath the cats' paws and sent grit showering down into the shadows below. __Whitepaw__ walked as close as she could to the rock face, her heart hammering. She could feel Sorreltail's warm breath behind her._

_Suddenly a wail rang out from up ahead, and a large chunk of rock clattered endlessly down into the abyss. A hole yawned in the narrow path, sending Smokepaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, plummeting into nothingness. For a moment he clutched desperately at the ledge, his claws scratching against the stone. Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, lunged to grab him, but her extra weight only dislodged more stones, and the edge where Smokepaw clung suddenly dropped away. Russetfur leapt backward, only just managing to save herself. The apprentice fell, twisting violently into the air, and disappeared into the darkness._

Whitepaw's green eyes glazed over in sorrow as she watched the smoky gray – black apprentice slip off the cliff. "Smokepaw!" She yowled and leaped to the edge of the cliff.

"Whitepaw! Step back!" Squirrelpaw yowled after her. The ginger she – cat leaped at Whitepaw's side and pulled her back just in time to stop her from falling over the cliff with Smokepaw.

Whitepaw braced her front paws to go straight over the cliff, only to find the jaws of Squirrelpaw clamp around her scruff firmly. Whitepaw backed up a few steps and rammed her side into the cliff.

Blackstar was busily comforting Smokepaw's mother, Nightwing, and Firestar was looking down the cliff with Leafpaw and Sandstorm. "What were you thinking!?" Squirrelpaw snarled and pinned Whitepaw up against the cliff. "You could have been killed!" She added.

"..I… know that. I just don't know what got into me…" Whitepaw murmured and cast a forlorn glance at the ledge. Squirrelpaw angrily glared at Whitepaw and turned around and stalked away. "Smokepaw… you just… have to be alive…" She mourned and looked down at her paws.

Whitepaw got up to her paws and lumbered over to the edge of the cliff and looked over it to see an endless black pit. Smokepaw surely couldn't have survived that fall. "No… he couldn't have…"

She placed one white hindpaw behind the other and kept doing the same until her back touched the wall of the cliff. Her green eyes looked around the cliff, Nightwing was looking over the cliff frantically, and Blackstar and Stormfur were helping the others over the hole.

"Whitepaw, come on, we have to go," A voice interrupted her train of thoughts. Whitepaw looked up solemnly to see Smokepaw's best friend, Talonpaw, standing before her.

And he also knew about their relationship.

"But he's…gone…" She mumbled under her breath.

The gray tabby apprentice stared at her warmly. "Come on, Blackstar and Leopardstar want us to keep moving. I'm sure Smokepaw survived the fall, and if he didn't, we'll meet him in StarClan," He meowed to her.

"How can you be sure? I won't be able to find life worth living if he doesn't come back!" Whitepaw sniffled.

"Whitepaw, don't you think he would want you to get another mate? Think about, he always wanted you to be happy. You always have Spiderpaw, Ashfur, Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, and possibly one of Ferncloud's kits when they get older," He explained.

"Are you sure that's what he would want?" She asked uneasily.

"I'm positive," He purred. "Now come on before we're left behind," He added and flicked his tail for her to follow.

**D On this account, Tainted Shadow Accomplice, it will ONLY be my storage for one-shots, most of which will be crack.**


End file.
